Contigo o sin ti ::
by Mademoiselle Anarchie
Summary: Arthur Kirkland es el tipo de chico el cual la vida le a dado mas golpes de los que puede contar, a vista de muchos el es solo un británico malhumorado con un horrible gusto en la comida. Pero no para Alfred F. Jones, el estadounidense lo ve mas como alguien fantástico...Interesante en todos los sentidos. ¿Pero que pasa cuando dos polos opuestos se atraen? [USUK]


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya

 **Advertencia:**

\- Este fic es yaoi (HombrexHombre)

-Insinuaciones de suicidio.

-Faltas ortográficas.

 **N/A:**

Volví de las sombras. Hola. Lamento si el fic no es de su agrado, es el primer y ultimo USUK que escribo en mi vida... Tomo un torno, algo raro de lo esperado xD Porfavor dejen un review si le falta algo, me gustaría saber su opinión.

 ** _Este Fic se hace con intenciones de entretener y pasar del tiempo, no de ofender u ganar dinero. Sin mas, disfruten su lectura._**

* * *

 **..:: Contigo o sin ti ::..**

 _Pasaste delante de mis ojos, con la mirada baja y entre manos tu corazón roto, tus pasos eran indecisos y sin rumbo_

-¡Hola, me llamo Alfred Jones espero que podamos hacer amigos! -

 _Solo vasto una milésima de segundo para que levantaras tu mirada y se encontrará con la mía. En ese instante lo supe, en tus ojos reconocí el mismo dolor el cual yo pasaba:_

 _El de ser abandonados._

El chico de ojos esmeraldas sonrío levemente y extendió su mano.

 _Nunca sabré que fue, ¿Quizá aquella mirada desolada? ¿Aquellos intentos patéticos en disimular tus problemas? ¿Esa manera propia de hablar? Nunca lo supe, pero desde que te vi tome toda la decisión que había en mí y me prometí ayudarte_

-Arthur Kirkland.- Y así fue como todo comenzó…

 _Por alguna extraña razón, aquella hostil actitud que tenías hacia los demás en vez de espantarme o alejarme me atraían más a ti, aquella manera en la que te empeñabas de ocultar tus emociones, aquella filosofía tan oscura que poseías la cual hubiera hecho llorar a Tolstoi y a Dumas de lo tan acertada que era. Todo en ti me atrajo y me hizo tomar un gran interés en la persona tan extravagante que eras._

– _For god_ _'s sake_ , Alfred! –Dijo Arthur mientras daba un sorbo a su té y negaba con la cabeza.-– Debes entender que en este mundo no todo es un juego, deberías empezar a tomar las cosas enserio. –Miro con cara de reproche al oji azulado.- No deberías confiar a la gente así de fácil…–La forma de hablar se podría comparar a la de un anciano que cruza ya por sus años noventa, palabras que por alguna razón ya estaban llenas de experiencia a una corta edad. – En este mundo todas las personas están podridas –Dijo y se apuntó a sí mismo. Su rostro podría parecer sereno, pero Alfred sabía que dentro de su cabeza había una guerra. – Algunos más que otros, como ya habrás notado –Sonrío con sorna al ver la cara de desconcierto del americano. Estaba seguro que así lo haría despabilar de su fantasioso "mundo rosa". – El ser humano es irracional, carece de emociones y solo busca su propio beneficio mediante la manipulación de los pobres desafortunados que se les cruzan en el camino.

– ¿Podridos como manzanas? -Preguntó el angloamericano y el británico asintió ante la comparación.- ¿Eso hiere decir que nosotros dos también formamos parte de las manzanas podrías? –Su voz sonaba algo rota,

–Tú no, aún eres demasiado inocente como para contagiarte ante la corrupción humana.– Le dio una palmada en la espalda. – En cambio por mi parte, no podría decir lo mismo... – Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los azul cielo del joven rubio de lentes. – He hecho cosas muy malas en el pasado, de las cuales no estoy muy orgulloso. – Desvío la mirada. Sus ojos esmeralda perdieron el brillo que acostumbraban a tener cuando estaba con el estadounidense y en cambio dejaron esos ojos ensombrecidos como una tormenta los cuales al parecer eran característicos de su persona, Alfred sabía qué significaba eso: recuerdos del pasado lo atormentaban de vuelta. – En mi vida me han dañado muchas personas, y con el tiempo he aprendido en no confiar en nadie. – Dijo con una voz muy ronca, arrastrando las palabras con ese asentó tan característico de sus tierras- algún día todos te darán la espalda y te dejarán. – Termino la frase más por deber que por placer.

–En ese caso...– El estadounidense tomo la pálida mano del inglés, el cual volteo a verlo sorprendió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. – ¡Arthur Kirkland, a partir de ahora te prometo que estaré a tu lado sin importar que! ¡Y cómo héroe que soy, te ayudaré a combatir todos esos demonios que te atormentan! Ya verás que pasaras de ser un antisocial virgen-pesimista a ser la persona más feliz y social de todas – El anglosajón quedo sin habla, con sus mejillas ardiendo hasta que proceso lo dicho por el americano.

– ¡Oye! -Protestó el britano cruzando los brazos.- ¡No es pesimismo, idiota! ¡Es la realidad de la vida! -Bufo, indignado. Tantos años duros que le había ofrecido la vida para. – ¡¿Y quién te dijo que era virgen?!

– ¡VIRGEEEEN! –Gritó el estadounidense. – ¡Corran niños del mundo, cierren con seguro las puertas de su cuatro y escondan a los pequeños bebes que Arthur Kirkland se acerca! -Y así el chico de gafas de montadura roja se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a correr por todo el sucursal, estallando en carcajadas. – ¡Los hará llorar con sus poderes de adolescente virgen!

-¡ALFRED F. JONES, VEN AQUÍ TU GRANDÍSIMO PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! -Y así Kirkland le siguió el juego. – ¡SOY VIRGEN PORQUE ME APARTO PARA LA PERSONA ESPECIAL!

Ese día Alfred aprendió a no bromear más con la virginidad de su amigo, la marca del libro en su cara seria el recuerdo permanente de no volver a hacer una estupidez como esa.

 _Te conté todo acerca de mí; mis deseos, mis sueños, mis metas y logros, te compartí hasta mis más profundos anhelos…_

– ¡Ah, cuando sea más grande seré todo un héroe! -Comento orgulloso.- Combatiré el mal y ayudaré a todas las personas del mundo con los súper poderes que tendré al crecer.

–Para ser un héroe no es necesario pelear contra el mal o tener poderes. – Comentó el inglés dejando su libro de lado. Como era usual de ellos, se encontraban en un pequeño café cerca del instituto después de clases.

– ¿Huh? ¿A refieres? –A duras penas dijo, era difícil hablar con la comida en la boca.

–Sí, verás podrías hacer todo tipo de cosas: Desde ser voluntario, ofrecer comida a los pobres hasta trabajar como bombero o visitar a los enfermos en los hospitales.– Comentó, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas pero en su cara se dibujaba una de las hermosas sonrisas que alguien pudiera presenciar. Alfred estaba completamente anonado… Nunca en su vida habia sentido como palabras como de las que Kirkland hablaba lo conmovieran de esa manera. - Yo cada que tengo tiempo voy al orfanato que está a dos cuadras cerca de la biblioteca a enseñar a leer o escribir a los pobres desafortunados, de vez en cuando también monto un teatro de marionetas y les cuento cuentos.

 _Mis ojos se abriros con sorpresa al escuchar lo que había dicho, nunca había pensado así... Toda mi vida, me la había pasado pensando que un héroe era aquel que portaba capa y antifaz pero ahora todo cobraba un nuevo sentido._

– Aparte –Agrego con ese tono sarcástico que lo distinguía a donde fuera. – ¿Dónde pensabas conseguir esos poderes? ¿Lanzándote en un barril de desechos tóxicos? –Sus grandes cejas se alzaron y una risa burlona remplazo a la dulce que hacia derretir al americano.

– ¡Oye, si lo dices así ya no suena tan bien! –Las mejillas y toda la cara de Alfred se prendieron en un rojo tan intenso como los " _M & M'S_" rojos. Exacto, no tomates, M & M'S.

Y Kirkland estalló en risas.

 _El tiempo pasó y cada vez nos hicimos más cercanos, y esto de alguna manera me asustaba._

 _Nadie en mi entra vida se había acercado tanto como para conocerme por completo._

 _Nadie conocía mi otra faceta, era oscura y deprimente…Nadie me conocía realmente._

 _Y fuiste tú, la única persona que pudo quitarme esta máscara de sonrisas falsas, fuiste tú la única persona je pudo ver el gran hoyo que había en mi corazón_

-Alfred, por favor no hagas esto…– Arthur alzo las manos y se acercó lentamente a su amigo.

-¡Es que tú no entiendes! –Sollozaba el norteamericano, al borde del edificio más grande de la ciudad. A solo un paso y su vida acabaría sin ninguna hesitación. Su mente pensaba en todo y en nada a la vez, ¿Cómo llego a acabar aquí? ¿Cuándo fue el tiempo en el que aquel chico que se autoproclamaba "hero" se dejó caer? Aquel chico de sonrisa encantadora…Aquel Alfred el que todos conocen, ¿Cuándo fue que su teatro cayó? – ¡Tú nunca entenderás! –Escupió con coraje…Era inútil ahora ocultarlo, todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de quién estaba detrás de esa horrible mascara que se había empeñado en diseñar cuidadosamente con el paso de los años. Y el culpable, la persona que lo enmascaro se encontraba enfrente…. – Tu, Arthur Kirkland…Me enseñaste mucho…–Sus ojos cerúleo comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Las palabras de alguna manera no querían salir de su garganta, su cuerpo se negaba a decir adiós a su viejo amigo. – Yo…Yo no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti…–Podía sentir la mirada del inglés clavada en su ser, quería verlo por última vez pero no podía….Era un cobarde. – Quería darte las gracias por tu amistad… Yo… Yo…

–Alfred, mírame a los ojos. – Demando, tratando con todo su ser que su voz no sonara tan nerviosa como realmente se sentía. – Mírame a los ojos y dime que esto es lo que quieres. Dame razones por las cuales creer que esta es la mejor decisión, ¿Por qué el suicidio? –Aunque temblaba un poco su voz no dejaba ese tono autoritario que resonaba en la cabeza de Alfred.

– ¡Porque yo ya no puedo hacerlo más! ¡Mi vida…La escuela, mis supuestos amigos, mi familia, todo! –Alzo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos esmeraldas del británico. – Yo no puedo con todo esto…–Su mirada bajo, sus mirada se nublo por unas nuevas lágrimas. – Sé que si me voy… –Comenzó. – A nadie le importara, la gente me lo dice todo el tiempo, soy solo el chico "idiota" del cual todos se aprovechan. – Sonrió tristemente. – ¿Una vida más, una vida menos? ¡Importa una mierda! Soy solo uno en un millón. La vida seguirá continuando sin mí…

Una sonrisa estruendosa se escuchó por todo el tejado, Alfred volteo sorprendido al ver como el británico reía histéricamente. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos, pero el aún seguía riendo…

– ¡No puedo creer que seas muy tonto como para no verlo antes! – Tomo u poco de aire y volvió a hablar. – ¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? ¿Es que no lo ves? –El estadounidense estaba en shock, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto. – ¡Alfred, maldita sea! ¡Hay millones de personas que se partirían del dolor por tu muerte! ¡¿Qué no le importas a nadie?! ¡Bloody hell! ¡¿De dónde mierda sacas esas estúpidas ideas?! –Podía notar un poco de tristeza y enojo mesclados en su tono de voz. Sabía que era inapropiada la manera en la que hablaba a una persona que está al borde del suicidio, ¿Pero que podía hacer en esos momentos? Era hora de ser francos. – ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? Tu…– Sus mejillas se enrojecieron. – Me salvaste de lo que podría haber sido mi muerte, tu presencia, tu sonrisa… Alfred F. Jones, tú fuiste la luz que ilumino mi desolado camino…Fuiste y eres mi héroe. – Una humilde sonrisa floreció de sus pálidos labios. – Ahora que mi héroe esta en apuros, he venido a ayudarlo…Porque después de todo, ¿Algún día todos debemos caer, no? Pero después nos levantamos…Así es la vida, Alfie. –Extendió su mano hacia el americano. –Seremos tu y yo contra el mundo…—La dulce sonrisa que tenía en su cara nunca desapareció a pesar del terror que lo carcomía a sus adentros. – Pero, dejemos esto y vayamos a casa, ¿Si?

Alfred se lanzó hacia los brazos de inglés el cual lo recibió con un cálido abrazo, para después comenzar a llorar como si nunca en su vida lo hubiera hecho. Sus gritos de dolor y las insaciables lágrimas daban a conocer el dato que todo este tiempo se había encerrado a sí mismo a ser fuerte y no llorar. Era tiempo de que el héroe se tomara un descanso de tan arduo trabajo. Pronto Arthur se encontró llorando junto a Alfred, la vida nunca le había parecido la cosa más hermosa hasta ese momento. Algo que sin duda era invaluable.

 _Me ayudaste a salir adelante, y me inspiraste a vivir todos los días de la vida como si fuera el último. Cada vez que sonreía, el pensamiento sobre ti hacia que mi felicidad no hiciera más que enrojecerlo, ¿Pero porque?_

 _No lo sabía, pero me hacía feliz, tú me hacías feliz…. Mi perspectiva de la vida, había cambiado completamente… Todo era tan perfecto._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Pero no todo era como parece.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fue una fría noche conocí tres de los dolores más grandes que eh enfrentado en mi vida:_

– ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! – Su voz se notaba cansada, siempre era lo mismo… Las peleas, ya lo estaban cansando.

 _1- El de amar._

–Porque te amo… Y no puedo dejarte caer.

 _2- Y el de ser correspondido_

–Yo también te amo… –Lagrimas en sus ojos, últimamente eso era lo que veía. Como hubiera deseado poder curar eso...– Pero lo nuestro nunca podrá ser, Alfred.

 _3- El de amar y no ser correspondido._

 _Uno después del otro, los tres provocando por la misma persona, la única persona en el mundo que me hacía estremecer en lo más fondo de mi ser ya sea de felicidad, de tristeza oh de furia._

 _No mentiré, y diré que de haber sabido en lo que me estaba metiendo, hubiera retractado cada una de mis palabras, pero ya era demasiado tarde para poderse arrepentir._

–Yo lo entiendo… Y lo siento mucho, Arthur. – Como dolía…En verdad que era horrible. – ¿Supongo que esto es un adiós, no? Es más que obvio que no podemos continuar las cosas así…

 _Porque, el día que me arme de valor, fue el día en el que Arthur Kirkland se dejó caer._

 _Y sin nada más que decir enterré mi amor en una tumba de silencio con una pequeña disculpa y un pequeño adiós y la lance en el mar del olvido._

 _Y eso fue, lo último que supe de él._

 _Porque ya no quise saber nada después de eso, porque me hizo claro las cosas: Después de eso ya no había más para nosotros._

 _Y eso fue, a lo que muchos llamarían "Fin", pero no mío ni de él, sino nuestro._

 _Ahora que he terminado este capítulo de mi vida, empezare uno nuevo, uno donde el recuerdo de Arthur se mantenga solo como un recuerdo grato de lo que alguna vez fue._

 _No eh derramado ninguna lagrima, pero en cambio eh sentido mi corazón estrujarse ante la muerte de tan bella alma joven_

 _Escribo esto para un futuro recordarme que este dolor que siento en el pecho es parte de vivir. Estoy vivo, lo sé, pero momentos así me siento tan muerto... La felicidad que la mayoría del tiempo me rodeaba, ahora es incapaz de interferir, tal vez en unas horas cobre aquella sonrisa que tanto distingue a mi persona. Tal vez, no lo sé, solo dejare que las cosas pasen._

 _La vida es hermosa y conmigo o sin mi continuará, y así bien yo lo haré sin él._

 _Y este es el fin de este capítulo de mi vida, porque después de todo:_

 _Todo lo que empieza debe acabar._

.

.

.

 _Contigo o sin ti._


End file.
